theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets Among Each Other
} Season 4, Episode 5 } Episode Information Air Date January 24, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode As The Pain Surfaces Next Episode The Homecoming Summary As the dawn rises and along the horizon and refrained at a nearby inventory, Eric abruptly feeds and drains the blood of an innocent cashier, as Kristina waits in the vehicle until he concludes. Loving how his indistinct charisma takes over his humanity and feelings for humans, Kristina entwines Eric as he re-enters the vehicle and begins to question him based on his addiction of consuming so much blood and not being able to terminate his blood-lust. Eric simply replies that he and Isabella have a informal disagreement on how he should behave and restrain himself when interacting around the environment of humans and what they all contain within themselves. Kristina begins to linger over to his position while Eric is constraining the vehicle on the road, in which she begins to passionately carress him and states that it's considered her lost if she doesn't recommend the Eric she has in fron of her. Eric implies that she's accurate on that account and the two begin to kiss for specific minutes, until Eric intensily shoves Kristina back into her seating area. She declares what was the cause of his diminishing reaction, which Eric states that he just was temporarily caught in the moment but informs her that she just doesn't appeal him no longer, which leaves Kristina with an abberant expression. Tired of playing into her debilitated schemes, Eric requisitions Kristina to tell him why do she think Grant will know how to defeat Lorena, whom doesn't necessarily compare to The Original Witch's rank. Kristina implies that once she informs him of what she perceives, there's no turning back, in which Eric makes clear that he's not turning back to be uninvolved of what's going on. Accepting his acknowledgement, Kristina enlightens Eric that over the past centuries, Grant has collected numerous of deceased witches grimoire's in order to collect data of how much the supernaturals know in order to keep nature in balance. Not noticing the astonishing information that was recorded in one specific witch's grimoire, Grant discovered the explanation of suppressing the original witch herself, which will aquire everlasting balance among the supernatural environment. Wondering why she isn't giving further information on how to annihilate Lorena, Eric replies is that all her knowledge consist of, which Kristina implies to Eric that only Grant knows the remaining answer, which is why their heading to his current location. As Eric replinishes his response, Kristina suggests that they entertain themselves upon their arrival, however Eric proposes that remains seated with no conversing between them as they continue along the highway. Awakening from the renderous night that occured between Lorena and The Old Ones, Isabella subsequentley discovers that Eric hasn't slept in the bed alongside with her and that she is curious upon where he currently might be. Fastly arriving downstairs to retrieve a blood bag, Isabella see's Gordon and implies to him that shouldn't he currently be in school. Gordon blushes and responds to his beloved aunt that it's the summer and school is closed until fall, which Isabella replies that she was aware of the late sarcasm and questions Gordon where Eric might be. Having no knowledge of his current location, Gordon recommends that Isabella should begin to contact his whereabouts since her departed with his former lover Kristina last night. Confounded by his reprising act to re-connect himself to Kristina once again, Isabella unintentionally breaks the glass chalice she held while trying to consume blood. Believing she could get futher information on his whereabouts, Isabella contacts Eric to converse with him upon his association with Kristina. As his phone is claimed, Eric informs Isabella that she knows she worried and that he is just with Kristina to find answers upon defeating Lorena, which he implies to her that Kristina bears the knowledge and location of how to obtain it. Only recommending him that he be careful while with her, Isabella implies to him that she'll keep an imminent observation while he is away, which Eric truly appreciates. With Sariah to acquire her homecoming dress but still has his mind on the previous night, André worries about the safety of Sariah which he suggests that they should abrogate of attending NYU's homecoming and to remain intact with their surroundings. Implying that Lorena will not interfere with their night of monumental festivities, Sariah installs herself upon André's lap and asks him that if something happened to her that was catastrophic, what will he do to avenge her. Curious of why she interrogated him with such a question, André replies that he will slaughter each companion of Lorena before executing the original witch herself. Having faith that he would reply such a statement, Sariah informs him that if something to occur at the homecoming, then so be it and they'll proceed with any altercation that presents itself, but recommends to him that homecoming is their night to distance themselves from the corporate world and to enjoy their endeavorous night together. Mentally frantic about her safety but wants her to be intoxicated, André regretfully obtains her proposal and gives her his word upon recognition. Searching through the attic to come across her old television set and aware of the full moon that arises upon New York City tomorrow, Destiny begins to estimate that so much has occured during the past weeks, that her and Vincent had dismissed the thought of them both getting married. Being called down to discuss in a brief consultation, Vincent makes clear that he has something to consider with Destiny, while having to deal with the innocuous return of Lorena. Walking downstairs to the living room and contemplating on what he has on his mind, Vincent mentions to Destiny that he know he proposed to her and initiated in giving her the engagement ring, but hasn't decided upon the exact date to have the ceremony. Destiny implies to Vincent that she is clear in conscious that numeorus of circumstances have been occuring within unexpected moments and it's impossible to defend themselves, their companions, their family and to be thinking about a marriage ceremony. As he implies that she's not threatened by the phenemonal events, Vincent commends that they initiate their ceremony when the dusk clears and peace is among their society. Approaching him with desirous comfort, Destiny embraces Vincent with a stimulating kiss and implies to him that as long as she bares the ring that Vincent entrusted her with, in mind, she will always be considered his wife due to how much she's in love with him. Fond of her response, Vincent is fascinated with her resolution. In Area 3 (which is the perimeter governed by Becca) Michael and Kate forbids of returning to school at the moment to focus on a procedure to keep the remaining vampires within each area subjective and stable upon the restoration of Lorena and her accomplices to aid her. With the sustenance of Michael and Kate to enlighten locals not to distress about their current mythical cataclysm, Terrell and Becca questions each other on how they will come to the aid of their administration (The Old Ones) and withstand their territory which will not be an accessible duty. Terrell implies to Becca that when the time arrives, they will have no choice but to defend the area in which their ancient companions reside because Lorena cannot accomplish what she is prescribed to do because in order to bring harm upon all supernatural beings within each area, she will have to obliberate The Old Ones. Having clear understanding of what he's mentioning, Becca replies that Lorena can't end their complete existence without annihilating the original family. Confounded at the fact that their just now enumerate their history, Michael informs them both that Lorena isn't going to get near the incoming supernatural barriers, due to what would ignite a global desolation, which Michael and his siblings will not let occur. Kate examines on what may be a terrible predicament that could make humans aware of their existence, including witches along with the children of the night. Not thinking of the possibility of that occuring, Michael implies to Kate, Terrell and Becca that as long as they committ to keeping their existence classified and their commonality safe under all circumstances, it shouldn't consort to a problem that will invalidate mortal and immortal lives. Demostrating the enlarged neighborhood and the society of New York to Brian, Dominic informs him that permanently residing within the city isn't considered such a precautionary conception unless he distributes more from the community. Brian implies to Dominic that he is astounded how the inhabitants of the city isn't aware of supernatural's existence and that the former town he originated from had complete knowledge of vampires and werewolves. Dominic questions Brian on how did he learn to cope within a society that has been informed of their secret, which Brian replies that knowing he would have to stay secure at all given times during the day and keeping his composure during disruptive situations, he would travel numerous of miles from his town every night that the full moon appeared to shift and find a non-populated area, due to him not wanting to harm anyone. Dominic replied that it certainly gave him a terrific explanation of why he is defensive around the species of vampires, which Dominic considers a defense mechanism. Brian implies to know Dominic's point of view to have companions that are from a lineage of undead individuals, which Dominic replies that in the beginning of his lycanthrope life, he never considered conversing with The Old Ones until he fell in love with a specific immortal known as Ariana and that she showed him a different context of life and to accept humanity as it is. Wondering if he would ever find love that will accept him for his imperfections, Brian takes to heart the theory that Dominic shared with him and commemorates him as a loyal and respectful cousin, which Brian truly appreciates as they continue to walk throughout the vicinity of Queens. Attending a local exhibition that will fundraise for the upcoming homecoming; Selene and Ariana discuss future collateral to procure under if any cautionary situation arises while the homecoming is in prorgress. Implying that she's worried to much and that by tomorrow, Eric will obtain the solution of vanquish the perseverance of Lorena forever, Ariana informs Selene that she should be aware of her maker getting impelled by the most hated and feared witch in the world an d that she should of presented herself when he needed her the most. Selene replies that she arrived at the residence once the dispute was in conclusion, which Ariana commends that it was after the fact of Vincent's intervention. Selene replies that she apologizes of her ways over the last couple of days and admits that she's been intimidated that she will be nuetralized if she stands in the broaden path of Lorena and companions. Acknowledging of her being completely alarmed, Ariana implies to Selene that it's normal to be frightened by most beings we come across but ratifies to her that when it comes down to the ones you love and will give your life for, the moments that hold treacherous results will give her more strength and courage to defend what shem stands for as a vampire. Never thinking of eradication in that form, Selene apprehends Ariana's advice and takes the initiative of replying that she will no longer fear death from the hands of another supernatural, but would rather fear unexplained accomplishments that is failed while acquiring the true death. Upholding her word that she believe will not become a regret, Ariana comforts Selene and pleasingly informs her that they should probably continue with their duties as Selene rejoices. Arriving in Eastern Europe which used to be known as The Old World, Lorena brings along Zyra and Patience to an abandoned and relinquishing cementary that consisted of only one specific grave site that enlisted nor name, nor reference, nor birth or death date. Zyra questions the reason why they have come across this distinctive burial ground, which Lorena implies to her that here lies a peculiar individual that means a great accord to the original vampire family (The Old Ones) and that she will awakened her, which may be their weakness to surrender upon initiative. Patience replies that why would she adorn herself with someone that poses as a threat to The Old Ones, when she is known as the legitimate adversary towards Eric and his siblings. As Lorena declines the incorrect purposes of Zyra and Patience, Lorena informs them that this particular being is not considered a threat, but as leverage to have an advantage when The Old Ones have discovered her concealed secret. As Lorena begins to conjure the seance, indefinite winds begins to rupture which brings along threatening clouds that consists of thunder and multiple strikes of lightning. Recapitulate the spell that beings to retract a circular flame around the burial site and begins to create a constant purge within the ground. As the tombstone collapses with eccentric force and as Zyra and Patience witness this inevitable moment with curiosity; unexpectedly, a hand uncovers from the depths of the burial ground which Lorena is left with complete provocation and acknowledges that her intense and illuminating seance was applied under all circumstances. In the archives section of the campus library; Camille, Scott, Matthew and Wesley attempt to work on their geology group exertion but is distracted at the fact of trying to distinguish what Lorena is after and what can be proposed to her in order to re-calculate her state of mind of eradicating all vampires, which Camille implies to them all that eversince her and her siblings interacted with the first introduction of Lorena, they're have always been ignitions of war that have began due to her animosity between our species and how it could affect her in every aspect. Scott questions how can the species of vampires affect Lorena's current position of where she initially stands between the supernatual world, which Matthew replies that due to the knowledge he obtained while comprehending what the previous dissertation consisted of, he learned that most superior witches can't obtain inferior capacity if there is an equal of power that coincides to her among nature within. Trying to understand what he meant, Wesley exemplifies that Lorena cannot become predominant over all supernaturals until the beings that correlates with her physical attributes are exterminated, which Camille agress with his unknowing statement. Concluding that she knows that Eric will find the solution, Camille grievously informs them that dark times lie ahead for them all, including the inhabitants of the entire city which will be worth defending once Lorena has commenced her war upon The Old Ones. Implying to her that the result is undertermined, Scott embraces Camille with comfort and states to her that all they have to accredit within their hearts is faith. Remaining at their residence, Ayana and Jamia formulate their energy together to initiate and conjure an aggrandize seance to channel the knowledge of their deceased ancestors, including their grandmothers. As they inevitably dim the remaining candles that are lit beyond their positions, Ayana begins to interlude within the spell and with constant repetition, Jamia is fluently and mentally deported into the spirit realm where deceased witches are inhabitated. Exclaiming her ancestors to contribute the unknown information that is needed to end the wrath of Lorena and while Ayana is trying to preserve the amplified connection, Jamia is sorely exerted with the wisdom and capabilities of finding out who obtains the knowledge needed to stop Lorena whenever she acclaims her appearance. Departing out within the spirit realm and physically enervated due to how much power they applied, Ayana concluded with the seance and Jamia brings forth information that describes what can give their companions the instruction to eradicate Lorena's existence. As Ayana questions Jamia who and what may attain the hidden knowledge they seek, Jamia implies that currently Eric should be expecting the specific answer they are inquiring as he will acknowledge what has to transpire to end Lorena once and for all. In the act of arriving in the town of Chance Harbor, Washington; Eric and Kristina proceeds to the location where Kristina's companion Grant resides. Eric abruptly informs Kristina that he will slaughter the both of them if they try any insignificant plots that they have in mind, which Kristina replies that she rather lose her life to Lorena herself than to be eradicated by the man she currently loves, leaving Eric speechless beyond measure. As Eric and Kristina enter the local and public atheneum, Kristina begins to summon Grant which he unexpectedly appears behind the two and announces to Kristina that he knew she would arrive soon, especially after the astonishing return of the original witch herself. Kristina acknowledges his concern and embraces him with a longtime caressness. Glaring at Eric intentionally, Kristina introduces Grant to Eric, which Grant begins to have knowledge of who Eric is and states how he is an Old One that hails from the original vampire family and mentions his background as well, which Grant only reveals the dark past. Eric implies that he's an exclusive immortal with common capabilities but should carefully observe himself before his life is immediately attain. Stating that he poses no threat to Eric, Grant informs both Kristina and Eric that they have arrived to see if his atheneum contains an ancient grimoire that holds the key of defeating Lorena, notifying him of his accurate assumption, Kristina questions if the rumors are true and is their a specific grimoire that contains a spell to defeat Lorena. Grant replies that's it's indeed accurate but it is not considered a spell. Eric implies to Grant that how is it that he has obtained numerous of grimoire's over the years, which Eric is concerned deeply about. Grant informs Eric that he would detect several of them during the years as previous witches passed away and acknowledges that it's not considered stealing if that's why he questioned his motives, which Eric denies. Retrieving the grimoire from the restricted archives, Grant locates the exact page that contains and describes how to triumph over Lorena. Pinpointing the page and containing a spell, Grant reads a missing diary page from the witch's grimoire whom was named Vivian (the biological niece of Lorena), which Eric disregards having knowledge of her while Kristina is appalled. Grant informs them both that before she died, she mentioned that the only way to abolish her aunt (due to Lorena's destructive plot) is to commence in a seance and to personally summon her (Vivian) to obtain the specific details upon her aunt's annihilation. Astounded by the information that was deciphered by Grant, Eric implies that in order to conceive the intoxicating details of ending Lorena's existence is to retrieve the answer itself from her niece Vivian. Determining that it would be impossible for them commence in a seance, Kristina assumes that the grimoire failed to mention how to summon the spirit of Vivian. Eric informs Kristina that it's not formidable if he has two counterparts who are established as witches and who can initiate a seance to enter the spirit realm to converse with Vivian. Grant advises Eric that he should immediately begin on his informal task due to the insteady pace Lorena is configuring at and states to Kristina that it was graceful to be reunited with her during many centuries, which Kristina embraces him with kiss and informs him that she appreciates his intiguing assistance. Departing from the atheneum, Kristina questions Eric on how could he be so sure that Ayana or Jamia can detect Vivian within the spirit realm, which Eric replies that it's their only chance and if it results in a failure, then it will be the conclusion of them all. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Wes Bentley as Grant Soundtrack 1. Stare Into The Sun- Grafitti 6 2. Ways & Means- Snow Patrol 3. Give You More- Taxi Doll 4. No Sacrifice- Uh Huh Her 5. Coming Down- Dum Dum Girls Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes